1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-inflammatory and analgesic compounds, especially to certain 5-aroylnaphthalene derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, methods for their use, and methods for preparing these compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,529 (Merck) discloses aroyl substituted naphthaleneacetic acids useful as anti-inflammatory agents, anti-pyretic, and analgesic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,455 (Sandoz) discloses (1-alkoxy-2-naphthyl)substituted or unsubstituted phenyketones useful as anti-inflammatory agents.